


Временно

by hehedori



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Self-Harm
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 05:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hehedori/pseuds/hehedori
Summary: Немезис мертва уже целый год.





	Временно

В свои воспетые обществом sweet sixteen Ханако чувствует себя явно мертвее тех, что лежат в могилах. Ханако думает: это временно. Ханако перманентно ошибается даже в собственном мироощущении. В груди — застывшая ледяная морская вода, остудившая температуру её тела до немыслимых значений. С таким не живут (долго), рассуждает Ханако, и поэтому она существует в пределах только одного дня, не заботясь о дальнейшем.

В прекрасные шестнадцать мир разломался надвое, заставив заделывать эту огромную трещину, подсунул ей отборной жести и смешал все надежды с грязью. Так бывает, если много выёбываться, делает выводы Ханако. Обесцвеченные мечты, уложенные в одну-единственную коробочку с пёстрой обёрточной бумагой, отправляются в камин и красиво тают. Не так красиво, как она сама — этого у неё не отнять.

Ханако неумело звякает лезвием: канцелярский нож обрамляют густые капельки крови. С каждой новой полоской ей всё сложнее остановиться; свежие раны слабо горят и жутко чешутся: ещё живая, заключает Ханако.  
Почему, спрашивает Ханако.

Ответа не находится.  
Ни через неделю, ни через месяц.

Может, она плохо искала.

После зимы всегда наступает весна, после депрессивных эпизодов приходит ремиссия — нерабочая схема в её случае: на покрытых инеем окнах выведена тысяча «умри» и ни одного «поправляйся, целую, твой брат». По курсу — очередной нервный срыв и стужа, кусающая щёки.

Шрамы заживают и белеют, но Ханако умная девочка: она вспарывает их ещё и ещё. Сколы на коже со временем перестают полыхать, и кровь служит единственным напоминанием о том, что Ханако не впала в летаргический сон.

Ханако думает, что всё-таки не заметила, когда окончательно задохнулась: из кожи пропали все цвета, под глазами залегли тёмные круги, на выпирающих рёбрах можно сыграть какой-нибудь этюд — разница с ксилофоном будет едва ли заметна. Всё вокруг становится серым и невзрачным, как и она сама: за окном разливается чёрно-белое море огней большого города. Ей нечего делать вне пределов её комнаты. Без одной маленькой декоративной шестерёнки механизм не перестанет работать.

Пальцы беспрестанно кровоточат, запястья закованы во льды, горло перетянуто тугой шлёвкой.

Ханако небрежно лязгает ножницами — волосы безапелляционно отправляются в мусорку.

***

Немезис смотрит в зеркало меньше десяти секунд — больше не выдерживает. Немезис мертва уже целый год: время бежит, словно на автопилоте, а Немезис так и остается на старте.

Не сегодня.

— Приятно познакомиться, меня зовут Немезис, — репетирует она итак безупречное в своей зазубренности приветствие. Новая школа, новые возможности. Существование — не жизнь, такие, как она, отрезаны от будущего напрочь и безвозвратно — наполняется хоть каким-то смыслом, когда на горизонте маячит цель.

Одноклассники — безликие тени на экране монитора — её не интересуют. Разве что выделяющаяся среди них всех Аяно Аиши — некоронованная принцесса, добрая фея и ангел воплоти — всё-таки привлекает её внимание. Завораживающая грация движений, благословляющая улыбка, поразительная общительность и взгляд дохлой рыбы, слишком отчётливо напоминающий свой собственный.

Это не случайность. Возможно, это просто особенность лучших во всём девочках — битое стекло на дне глаз. Все они такие: выпотрошенные и лживые-лживые-лживые. Так объяснял брат, и Немезис охотно верила, потому что иногда тоже чувствовала тягу к идеальности и подобие пустоты, но лишь мимолётно. Демо-версия, так сказать.

В заученных улыбках нет надобности. Немезис сквозь сменяющие друг друга дни проносит в себе лишь ярость, возмездие и холодность. У неё нет ничего больше.  
Не будет.

Идеальная девочка Аяно Аиши с трупной кожей ловит её запястье.

— Ты в порядке?

Кислород сгорает, не добираясь до лёгких. Как будто бы в одночасье она лишается той опоры, что всегда питала её изнутри. Раздражение оформляется вязким молчанием: мне ничего не нужно, ни утешения, ни вопросов, думает Немезис, и сбрасывает с себя её руку. Чувствует, как её провожает спокойный, холодный взгляд.

Немезис мертва уже целый год: такое нужно было спрашивать раньше, пока в груди только-только распускался страх, а понятие «смерть» для неё казалось слишком далёким и иллюзорным.

***

Немезис не помнит, когда всё началось, не знает, как в слова сложить то, что с ней — с ними — происходит, и почему Аяно настойчиво продолжает оказываться рядом тогда, когда Немезис меньше всего хочет ощущать чьё-либо присутствие, а уж её в особенности. Аяно нарочито внимательно наблюдает за тем, как Немезис порывисто кидает свои тетрадки в сумку, лишь бы быстрее выпорхнуть из-под её «опеки».

— Меня не интересует мусор, улавливаешь? — чеканит Немезис. А мусором считалось всё, что не касалось её брата. Даже такие идеальные девочки с прекрасными личиками и сочувственными улыбочками, как Аяно. В глазах Аиши ни толики понимания.

— У тебя болезненный вид. Всё в порядке?

Немезис порывисто кашляет и спешно пересекает помещение, в котором отчего-то становится невыносимо душно. С другого конца класса Аяно говорит: поправляйся. Слова отскакивают от стен мерзкой какофонией.  
Немезис слышит: умри.  
Умри в муках и не покойся с миром.

Немезис впервые за год хочется закричать до боли в сухой расцарапанной гортани.

Мир растворяется в белом шуме; Немезис не в курсе, когда это началось и когда это закончится.

— Мы одинаковые, — утверждает Аяно. Немезис чувствует еле различимую разницу; она не понимает, что это, но это паразитом разъедает кишечник. — Одинаково пусты, Немезис-чан. И я решила, раз уж…

Аяно сидит у неё дома, мирно пьёт виноградный сок, непринужденно болтает ногами и говорит какие-то глупости. Немезис приказывает ей: замолчи.  
Молчи-молчи-молчи-молчи, зашей свой красивый аккуратный ротик навсегда.  
Это будет полезнее всех разговоров.

Немезис отреклась от всего людского, Немезис не нужно тепла чужой кожи — Аиши все равно не сможет его ей дать; ей противна забота в любом её проявлении. Немезис мертва уже больше года, и сцелованная с её губ помада не выстроит её мир заново.

Немезис почему-то разрешает чужим пальцам снять с себя одежду, ослабляя хватку, забывая про возведённую ей же стену между ней и всем человечеством.  
Под коркой ржавчины и золы противно зажигается искра.  
Немезис не думает ни о чём — Аяно целует её, как покойницу, в лоб. Мысли снежинками капают с потолка и тают на щеках.

Интересно, через сколько он обвалится.

Весна обнимает <strike>её</strike> их проливным дождём и грозами.  
Немезис откусывает горько-сладкие дольки закатного солнца и будто бы чувствует свободу.  
Временную, разумеется.

***

  
Правда вонзается в кожу глубже ножа, разрывает больнее, чем все её раны. Только она позволила себе обмануться, что она ещё живет на уровне каких-то инстинктов, как судьба подкинула ей это. То, о чём она грезила так давно: ключ к разгадке личности убийцы её брата.

_произведите возврат, пожалуйста_  
_а, вы не принимаете_

Кусочки паззла наконец сложились в картину после долгих безрезультатных поисков — её брата убила идеальная девочка Аяно я-само-совершенство-Аиши.

Немезис криво, неконтролируемо улыбается. Немезис тысячу раз представляла, как она себя поведёт, как рассмеётся и будет наслаждаться местью: сценария бы не понадобилось. Немезис забывает всё и сразу: болезненный зуд под рёбрами, отскобленные в памяти заветные слова, вереницу тошнотворно одинаковых дней, которые она начинала и заканчивала мантрой «отомстить-отомстить-отомстить-отомстить-отомстить».

Остаётся только глупое на изломе с истерикой:

— Меня зовут Ханако. Ханако Ямада.

Ханако вынимает своё уродливое, ещё бьющееся сердце, готовая разодрать его до победного конца.  
В безбожно мёртвых глазах Аиши что-то шевельнулось, оттаяло.

Ханако думает: это временно.


End file.
